The present invention relates generally to the field of equipment used in the sport of golf, and, in its most preferred embodiments, to golf putters.
Putters, and their use while participating in the sport of golf, are well known. The objective of the sport of golf is to project a golf ball toward, and into, a cup partially buried in the earth. The ball is placed on the ground and projected by striking it with a golf club. A golf club includes a club head that is attached to the end of a shaft. The shaft is grasped and swung so that a striking surface of the head contacts the ball, and the ball is driven toward the cup. When the ball is close to the cup and located on a smooth surface, typically called a green, the ball is usually struck with a putter. Putters are designed not to maximize the distance that the ball is projected when struck, but rather, to maximize control over the trajectory of the ball.
There are dozens of differently shaped putters and putter heads, as each designer seeks to provide a striking surface and "touch and feel" that will give the golfer the "best" accuracy, ball control and trajectory. Trajectory of the ball can be improved by imparting overspin on the ball so that the ball does not slide and hop along the ground, but roles smoothly upon it. Overspin can be imparted by striking the ball above the ball centerline or by striking the ball with a rounded striking surface. While various techniques have been employed in an effort to produce a putter that provides the perfect "touch and feel", and superior ball control, many people simply cannot find a putter that has the "touch and feel", and ball control that they desire. Hence, there is a need for a new putter design.